


Au revoir, mon amour

by LunaQueen



Category: Au revoir là-haut (2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Canonical Character Death, Domestic Fluff, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Canon, Tragedy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25660345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: (OS) "Eugène et Édouard, parce qu'ils étaient amants, avaient ensemble préparé l'entrée aux Beaux-Arts."
Relationships: Édouard Péricourt & Eugène
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Au revoir, mon amour

Édouard en avait marre d'attendre. Allongé sur le dos en plein milieu du lit défait, il fixait, depuis ce qui lui semblait être des heures, les minces fissures qui couraient un peu partout sur le plafond. Il était certain de les connaître par cœur, à présent, de pouvoir les retrouver, et les tracer, les yeux fermés. Et, bon sang, il s'en fichait pas mal de ce foutu plafond ! Aussi, discrètement, il tourna la tête vers son camarade, dont le corps disparaissait derrière son chevalet. Seule sa main, qui tenait une palette couverte de dizaines de couleurs, dépassait sur le côté et le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de songer à combien ce simple geste était gracieux. L'autre ne s'en rendait pas compte, ne faisait absolument pas attention à sa manière de tenir ses ustensiles, et c'était justement cette nonchalance, cette _inattention_ , qui conférait à sa posture un certain charme auquel il n'était pas insensible. 

Auquel il n'avait _jamais_ été insensible. 

— Tu as bougé, lui fit remarquer Eugène, tandis qu'il risquait un œil vers son modèle vivant.

Un peu trop vivant à son goût d'ailleurs. Il le fixait d'un air réprobateur. 

— J'ai simplement tourné la tête, se défendit Édouard en écrasant un bâillement.

— Donc tu as bougé. 

— C'est que ça commence à être long. As-tu bientôt fini, au moins ?

— L'art prend du temps, conclut-il de façon théâtrale qui fit lever les yeux de son compagnon au ciel.

Mais Édouard avait décidé qu'il était resté immobile depuis trop longtemps et qu'il avait besoin de se dégourdir un peu les jambes. Sans prévenir, il se redressa et roula dans les draps chiffonnés, les entortillant autour de ses jambes. Un fin rayon de soleil lui tombait sur le milieu du dos et, Dieu !, que c'était agréable. Il ferma les yeux un instant et soupira d'aise, ignorant le claquement de langue d'Eugène.

— Comment veux-tu seulement que j'arrive à quoi que ce soit si tu ne cesses de gesticuler dans tous les sens ? Après tu vas te plaindre que je mets trop de temps, mais si j'avais un modèle un peu plus coopératif...

— Moi, au moins, je te laisse faire des pauses. 

— Tu en as fait une il n'y a même pas une heure. 

— Eh bien j'en veux encore une autre.

Eugène paraissait intransigeant, mais Édouard connaissait ce froncement de sourcils, ce léger pli sur son front ; il n'allait pas tarder à céder. Et il savait exactement comment l'y aider.

— S'il te plaît ? minauda-t-il en faisant la moue. Pour moi ?

Il sut qu'il avait gagné lorsque son vis-à-vis soupira bruyamment en reposant pinceau et palette et se laissant tomber en arrière contre le dossier de sa chaise, les épaules affaissées. Aussitôt, le jeune homme vint se poster juste derrière le peintre, se penchant en avant pour entourer son cou de ses bras. Sa tempe contre sa joue était chaude et l'odeur de ses cheveux emplissait ses narines et gonflait son cœur de bonheur. 

Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques mois, mais leur attirance et leur affection avaient tout de suite été réciproques. Et difficiles à ignorer. Quand bien même ils avaient tous deux tenté de les enfouir au plus profond d'eux. Cela n'avait fait qu'exacerber ce coup de foudre aussi inattendu que puissant. Au point de les pousser dans les bras l'un de l'autre bien plus rapidement qu'ils ne l'auraient cru. 

Et, aujourd'hui, ils se préparaient, ensemble, à rentrer aux Beaux-Arts. La vie était bien incertaine, au fond, ils n'avaient aucune idée de s'ils seraient pris, s'ils avaient suffisamment de talent, s'ils avaient suffisamment de patience et de volonté pour apprendre sans cesse, se remettre en question toujours, se tromper souvent. Ils n'étaient sûrs de rien, sauf de leur amour. C'était tout ce dont ils avaient eu besoin pour se lancer. 

Édouard déposa un baiser sur la pommette d'Eugène tout en jetant un coup d'œil à sa toile. Il était doué, pour sûr, même s'il manquait de rigueur, même s'il se laissait facilement déconcentrer. Il avait confiance en lui. Ils y arriveraient, tous les deux. Ils deviendraient des artistes, vivraient de leur art, peut-être, s'aimeraient comme au premier jour, de cela il était certain. 

Parce qu'ils étaient jeunes. Et que l'avenir leur souriait. 

— Tu ne sais pas tenir en place, pas vrai ? lui murmura son compagnon, sans toutefois pouvoir retenir l'amusement de percer dans sa voix.

Édouard l'embrassa encore, dans la nuque, cette fois, les faisant rire de concert.

— Non. Encore moins quand je peux t'énerver en prime, mon cher Eugène.

— Tu es incorrigible. Je ne m'améliorerais jamais de cette manière.

— Tu n'en as pas besoin. Regarde comme tu es doué !

— Je ne le suis pas assez.

— Puisque je te dis que si.

Et il le força au silence en s'emparant de sa bouche.

Elle avait le goût de l'éternité. Et de l'amour.

Mais la réalité était rarement ce que l'on envisageait qu'elle soit. La réalité blessait.

Et elle blessa Édouard lorsqu'elle lui donna tort, lorsque Eugène ne fut pas accepté aux Beaux-Arts.

Lorsqu'il mourut, à peine quelques mois plus tard, laissant dans la poitrine d'Édouard un vide qu'il ne parviendrait jamais réellement à combler. 


End file.
